Quién
by Nyumun
Summary: Seríe de Drabbles desde el inicio hasta el final de la relación de Kyoko y Fowa Sho después de la ruptura de la amistad . Unilateral Sho/Kyoko. Kyoko/Ren
1. Chapter 1

Disclainer: Skip Beat no me pertenece. Esta historia está inspirada en fragmentos de la canción ¨Quien¨ de Ricardo Arjona. Subiré tan pronto como pueda los capítulos, espero terminar en una o dos semanas.

 _18 motivos pa' dejarte,_ _  
_ _14 consejos pa' olvidar,_ _  
_ _500 razones para odiarte,_ _  
_ _saco la cuenta y a sumar._

Cuantas veces no se reían de mi a mis espaldas, cuantas veces dije que eran mentiras para alejarme de ti y nada más. Cuantas veces soñé que me dejabas, y mira que en verdad fue al revés…

¿Cuántas veces dijiste a otros que yo era solo una criada?

Tus mentiras, tus promesas de regresar que se quedaban vacías, tus idas y venidas de solo unas horas que se volvieron minutos…

Tu indiferencia, tu crudeza, tus palabras hirientes…

Quiero que sepas Shoutaro, que mi odio no es nada al lado de lo que me hiciste. Mi odio te quemara y te engullirá, no dejara ese sabor frio de tu ausencia o esa cuchillada al saber que me usabas. Tú, Sho, te consumirás hasta las cenizas…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclainer: Skip Beat no me pertenece. Esta historia está inspirada en fragmentos de la canción ¨Quien¨ de Ricardo Arjona. Subiré tan pronto como pueda los capítulos, serán uno que espero terminar en una o dos semanas. **Talare:** Programa cómico al que asisten grandes artistas y al cual Sho es muy aficionado.

 _Millones de ovejas pa'l desvelo,_ _  
_ _cocktail de pastillas pa' dormir,_ _  
_ _14 las muestras de tu pelo_ _  
_ _como cuchillos de faquir._

 _¿Cuándo fue que se fue tu amor?_ _  
_ _¿Cómo fue que se fue sin mí?_ _  
_ _¡Qué no amanezca, por favor!_

¡Maldito sueño! Ya casi eran las 3 y solo podía dar mil vueltas en la cama y ni las ovejas ya servían. Mañana debías estar casi de madrugada en el estudio grabando, maldita Shoko ¿acaso no sabia que a las 10 de la mañana era aún muy temprano para él?. Quizá en esa despensa de remedios detrás del espejo del baño de Shoko pillaras alguna pastilla para dormir…

Maldita Kyoko, mira que atreverse a odiarlo. Debería haberse alegrado de que al menos fuera su sirvienta ¿acaso no sabe cuantas chicas morirían por cumplir ese papel en su vida? Seguro que de estar allí sabría que funcionara para dormir. ¿Como se atrevía a odiarlo? ¡Como si pudiera! ¡Ella era suya y no le daba ese derecho! Se suponía que lo amaba, que lo amaba sabiendo todo lo bueno y malo de él…

…No es que quisiera que una chica sin gracia de Kyoto lo amara, claro.

Solo tenía dificultades para dormir debido a que no pudo ver Talare esa noche.

Ya ni quería que acabara la noche, solo extrañaría más el comer flan junto al desayuno.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclainer: Skip Beat no me pertenece. Esta historia está inspirada en fragmentos de la canción ¨Quien¨ de Ricardo Arjona. Subiré tan pronto como pueda los capítulos, espero terminar en una o dos semanas.

 _Se trepa la luz por la ventana,_ _  
_ _se escuchan los autos por ahí;_ _  
_ _tu ADN está en la cama_ _  
_ _y yo lo clono para mí._ _  
_ _De tantas formas siento miedo_ _  
_ _que he preferido no salir._ _  
_ _60 veces dije 'puedo',_ _  
_ _80 más me arrepentí._

¿Cuántas veces he pensado ya en ir a algún periódico y decir todo lo que se de ti? ¿Alguien me creería? Tengo fotos de nosotros, tengo los recuerdos amontonados, tengo los contactos y solo me falta atravesar el edificio, entrar por la puerta y acercarme a cualquier periodista. Desde tu nombre a tus gustos, todo es material de chantaje.

Pero así nunca podre superarte y obtener la satisfacción de que ruegues misericordia cuando te derrote y te deje en el olvido. Mmm decisiones, decisiones….

Al menos el mechón de cabello que algún día corte para atesorar y recordarte cuando no te veía durante el día entero servirá para el hechizo en mi muñeco vudú, puede que no sea tan satisfactorio como en persona pero si puedo causar que te rompas un brazo a distancia no estaría mal tampoco.

No puedo…

Sé que nunca será una verdadera victoria hasta que te aplaste por mis propios medios Shoutaro. Sin prensa ni chantaje, sin huesos rotos debido al muñeco de vudú.

Yo estaré en el espectáculo y ahí será donde te derrote hasta las cenizas.

…Quizá un maleficio para que le diera anemia, ese idiota nunca comía bien.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Esta historia la tengo terminada, solo me falta subir los capítulos lo cual haré uno por día. Son 8 capítulos en total.

Disclainer: Skip Beat no me pertenece. Esta historia está inspirada en fragmentos de la canción ¨Quien¨ de Ricardo Arjona. Subiré tan pronto como pueda los capítulos, serán uno que espero terminar en una o dos semanas.

¿Cuándo fue que se fue tu amor?  
¿Cómo fue que se fue sin mí?

¿Quién te besó lejos de aquí  
mientras te inventaba en la cama?  
¿Quién te rozó lejos de mí,  
quién te acompaña esta mañana?  
¿Cuánto perdí, quién te ganó?  
¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro?,  
saco la cuenta y a restar.

Maldita Kyoko.

Mal le vale que no se atreva a enamorarse de ese Idiota ¡por que la llevo de vuelta a Kyoto!

¿Quién le dio el derecho de mirarte a ese? ¿Se cree que no me doy cuenta de cómo te mira como idiota enamorado? Pero no dejare que te gane. Eres mía y siempre lo serás, nunca te dejare libre. Solo debes en enfocarte en mí.

Si crees que solo por aparecer en algunos comerciales y dramas debes saber que te falta mucho por superarme aún. Siempre seguiré creciendo para que nunca lo logres, para que siempre me persigas y este ahí para mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclainer: Skip Beat no me pertenece. Esta historia está inspirada en fragmentos de la canción ¨Quien¨ de Ricardo Arjona.

Son 7 lunes por semana,  
son 30 inviernos cada mes;  
las horas son de porcelana,  
la vida un juego de ajedrez,  
dejaste minas en la casa  
con objetivos de matar.  
La vida llora cuando pasa,  
la suerte ríe en el placard. 

Hoy vi tu canción de moda. Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que vi uno. Maldito Shotaro ¡hasta en las entrevistas me sales! Hoy era mi momento y tenías que meter tu cabeza en la entrevista que me estaban haciendo.

Pero ya los estoy alcanzando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero después de mi debut nunca creía que el tiempo pudiera pasar tan rápido. Pero el tiempo vuelva cuando te diviertes ¿no? El rodaje ya termino y ahora solo veo los anuncios del estreno en cada parte.

Ren me ha ayudado mucho, más de lo que nunca imagine. Realmente he tratado por mucho tiempo de negar lo que siento por el pero cuando lo supe y el último candado cayo… ya por mucho que trate de volver a cerrar ese cofre con mis sentimientos más débiles ya no pude hacer nada.

Todo me recuerda a Ren ahora, donde antes veía a Sho ya no podría importarme mucho. Aún le odio pero ya no es lo único que hay en mi vida.

Hoy Ren quiere hablar conmigo después de la entrevista. Por un momento me dio un miedo inmenso por lo serio que se escuchaba pero ahora solo me siento nerviosa.

 _-Entonces Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué opinas del último video de Sho? Según tengo entendido lo usaron en tu película debut._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclainer: Skip Beat no me pertenece. Esta historia está inspirada en fragmentos de la canción ¨Quien¨ de Ricardo Arjona.

¿Cuándo fue que se fue tu amor?  
¿Cómo fue que se fue sin mí?  
Oh, oh, oh...

¿Quién te besó lejos de aquí  
mientras te inventaba en la cama?  
¿Quién te rozó lejos de mí,  
quién te acompaña esta mañana?  
¿Cuánto perdí, quién te ganó?  
¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro?

 _-¡Gah!_

Mis manos duelen de tantos golpes que le he dado a la pared.

Pensé que nos volveríamos a ver cuándo grabara la canción para tu película esa pero solo nos vimos hasta las entrevistas oficiales y ahí ese idiota de Ren parecía que te estaba acaparando toda la maldita noche.

Desde que te bese ya no pareces salir de mi mente maldita idiota ¡E Idiota yo por besarte!

Era para yo no saliera de tu mente pero no sé qué paso que tu ni en cuenta lo tomaste al parecer y quede yo pensando solo en ti.

¡Joder!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclainer: Skip Beat no me pertenece. Esta historia está inspirada en fragmentos de la canción ¨Quien¨ de Ricardo Arjona.

Dejaste tu sombra merodeando  
sin permiso por la casa,  
la huella en la alfombra de tu espalda  
como cráter en la luna  
y tu reflejo en el espejo.

¿Quién te besó lejos de aquí  
mientras te inventaba en la cama?  
¿Quién te rozó lejos de mí,  
quién te acompaña esta mañana?  
¿Cuánto perdí, quién te ganó?  
¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro?,  
saco la cuenta y a restar.

 _-Kyoko, te quiero-_

Ren me beso…

Como en realmente me beso…

Quise salir corriendo pero me tenía abrazada.

Y dijo que me quería.

¿Es esto un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla?

¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Qué pasara después?


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: Skip Beat no me pertenece. Esta historia está inspirada en los fragmentos de la canción "Quien" de Ricardo Arjona. Càpitulo final, gracias a los que me acompañaron hasta el final, gracias mutemuia por estar en cada capítulo.

* * *

¡Oh, nooooo!

¿Quién te ganó?  
¿Quién te falta de aquí,  
quién te acompaña esta mañana?

Hoy te vi. Shoko quiso ocultarlo pero no había forma. Están por cada maldito rincón que pasaba.

Ese maldito idiota la beso en público ...

Estaban agarrados de las manos y todos mirando la bonita pareja que hacen. ¿Pero a mí que me importa eso? ¿Qué importa si la besa? De seguro que al besarle piensa en mí ¡Seguro es su nueva forma de vengarse!

...

¡Maldición! ¡Malditos todos!

...

Maldita Kyoko, la debí dejar en ese pueblo de Kyoto para que siguiera siendo la simple y aburrida chica que me seguía a todas partes. Al menos así seguiría siendo mía.


End file.
